The Deal Is Sealed
by xxBeenieBabyxx
Summary: A one-shot that is connected to my other story After All These Years. What happens when Dylan proposes to Max? How does Max react? And most importantly, what was her answer; Yes or No? Read to find out! I suck at summaries xD


**A/N: **Okaaay, so this is one-shot is connected to my other story **_After All These Years_**_,_ which is a Maximum Ride fanfiction. You can still read this if you haven't read AATY.

I'm writing this thanks to **ObsessiveReader1223**. Anyways, like I mentioned in that story, this is a short story about how Dylan asks Max to marry him...and how Max reacts. There is some swearing...I hope you don't mind. Anyhoo...Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride...James Patterson does. But I DO own AATY...YAY! =D At least I get some kinda credit...

* * *

_The Deal Is Sealed_

**Max's POV**

I drove home from Nudge's house, feeling absolutely exhausted. Ella, Angel and I had spent the night and half of today at Nudge's house, trying to cheer her up. You see, Nudge's no good son of a bitch husband has been cheating on her for about half their marriage. Can you imagine how Nudge feels? She was completely and utterly devastated. She's even moved out of her house, and she's renting a condo for now. She may even move in with me, my mom, and Dylan!

I parked my red Miata in carefully in the garage, and stepped out, locking the car, grabbing my things from the trunk, and heading inside. I yawned loudly and tossed my things on the floor. I'd take care of them later.

"I'm hoooommmeee!" I hollered, not sure if anyone was home.

"Max!" Ugh. Greaaaat. The one person I didn't want around was the only one home today. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I groaned. What did he want? Honestly...if he's planning on asking me out, or trying to kiss me again, I'll bash his head far into his shoulders. How many times do I have to tell him I'm _.Intrested._

I sighed, grabbing my things, running upstairs, and throwing them into my room. Then I walked back out to the living room to find Dylan, lounged out on the couch. It was actually pretty attractive...UGH, MAX! What do you think your doing!I don't like him. I'll never like him. Fang is the only one for me.

_The heart wants what the heart wants._ I growled. Stupid Voice.

_"Exactly, and __my__ heart wants Fang." _I thought back, stubbornly. It was true. Fang is the only one for me. The Voice sighed.

_Don't be so stubborn. Fang is gone now. He left you. He never wanted you. Forget him. Dylan is here for you now, and he'll never leave you. So why don't you just give him a chance? _I can't lie, those words stung me.

_"NO! Fang loved me. That's why he left. For __my__ safety. He cares about me, he loves me. And Dylan is nothing but a filthy swine." _I replied hatefully. Just then, Dylan turned towards me.

"Oh, Max! Didn't see you there." He smiled charmingly at me. I tried hard to make sure it didn't affect me. Idiot. How could he not have seen me?

"I'm sure," I replied, "What do you want?" He seemed a little hurt, almost...discouraged. But he quickly covered it up and smiled with confidence.

"I just wanted to ask you-"

"How many times have I told you that I _don't _wanna go out with you?" I asked, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"No...I wasn't gonna ask you out. It's much more serious than that." His eyes looked a little sad...but he looked sincere. Yeah, like that was possible. Dylan? Sincere? Maybe at one point, but he's grown up to be a complete ass. Seriously...I mean, he's been pining for me for a long time...but during that time, he's been dating a _lot_ of girls. Well...not so much date...let's just say, Dylan could be crowned the King of One Night Stands. I mean, who does he think he is? Using girls like that...he's practically cheating on them, since he's always flirting with me.

"What is it, then?" I asked impatiently, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I just wanted to ask..." Suddenly all his confidence drained away, and he was left looking pretty pale.

"What? Get on with it!"

"I-" I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground, but he didn't say anything.

"Whatever. Find me when you remember what you were gonna say." I turned abruptly, and started walking away.

"Wait!" He gently grabbed my arm, and turned me back around. "Listen, Max." He got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. My heart stopped. "Will you marry me?"

_Say yes. Say Yes! SAY YES! SAYYESSAYYESSAYYES! _The Voice pushed in my head. _Say yes, already. Max, you need to do this! You need to get on with your life! You're 34 years old! THIRTY FOUR!_

But I just stood there frozen, unable to move. "Wh-what?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked again. I reached down and slapped him. _Hard. _

_ "_How _dare _you?" I yelled in his face. "After all this time I've been _rejecting _you...I won't even go out with you, won't even kiss you. What makes you think I'll _marry _you?" I looked away, unable to bare his look of absolute pain.

_You're making a mistake..._

_ "SHUT UP!" _I screamed inwardly at The Voice.

_What if Fang doesn't come back for you after all? You're supposed to meet him in 2 weeks...but what if he doesn't show up? What will you do then?_ I growled.

_"He will show up." _But I wasn't so sure. I looked back at Dylan. Maybe I _should _give him a chance. The Voice has a point...I'm 34 and I need to get on with my life...if Fang doesn't show up when he promised he would, then there would be no point in waiting any longer. I need to move one. I need a real life. Maybe it needs to be with Dylan. I can't lie...I do feel something for him...but it's something small. And even though that feeling is there, I still hate him. But maybe if I marry him, things will change.

Maybe if I finally marry him, he'll change. Back to the boy he was when he joined The Flock. The boy that - I can't lie - I actually liked after a while.

"Tell you what," I started. He looked up at me, hope filling his eyes. "I'm going to the cliff in two weeks...the place where Fang promised to meet me. If he doesn't show...if he's doesn't want me after all...I'll marry you." There it is. The deal is sealed.

* * *

**A/N: **There it is...hope that wasn't disappointing! And if you're not already a reader, check out my story _**After All These Years.**_ Anyways..._**Review!**_


End file.
